Loving Life and It's Complications
by CountryPrincess554
Summary: Derek and Penelope's lives are complicated but will Derek's niece making them see the light? I Don't Own Anything
1. Chapter 1

The first time Derek Morgan saw Penelope Garcia, she took his breath away but, telling her his feelings was not an option. Would she even believe him? His heart pounded out of his chest every time she made a witty remark that made his love for her grow. Most of the time he had to restrain himself from pouncing on her and kissing her senseless in the middle of her office. How can one woman have his whole heart in her hands and never know it? Also why had all these feelings come to the surface? Maybe his niece had something to do with it.

Alexandria moved in with him after she got accepted to a college near Quantico a few months back and she loved to hang out with the love of his life, Penelope Garcia. Alexandria sat in Garcia's office listening to her IPod, when Garcia entered with a fresh cup of coffee. "I just can't leave love alone, hey!" Alex sang aloud as Garcia laughed and pulled Alex's headphones out of her ears. "So, cupid, why can't you leave love alone?" Alex chuckled at Garcia's remark. "Sorry Garcia, I just tend to listen to music when I do my homework and sometimes I get carried away." Alex said with a slight frown. "It's okay gorgeous, you brighten my day." Garcia smiled down at the slightly taller brunette as she crossed the room to get on her computers. Garcia's phone rang, it was her hot stuff wanted to know if she was up for their usual Friday night movie.

When night approached, only Derek and Penelope were going to be in the house because Alex decided to go to her boyfriend Mathew's house. Penelope and Derek made it back to the house at seven and after thirty minutes of bickering over what movie they were going to watch this week, Penelope won, "How to lose a guy in 10 days." They cuddled on the couch like usual, Derek holding Penelope's hand and with his other hand he held her tight around the waist and that's the way Alex found them asleep on the couch at 12:00 at night. She turned off the T.V. and didn't bother to wake either of them because they looked just so peaceful together. As Alex walked quietly to her room she turned around and smiled at least Derek is finally looks happy.

The next morning, Derek awoke peacefully holding on to the love of his life as he looked lovingly down at a pile of blonde curls, he didn't want this moment to end, so he closed his eyes and held on to her tight falling gently back to sleep. When Alex entered coughing loudly making both of them jump and making them fall off the couch. As Penelope landed on top of Derek, she flushed bright pink.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Later at the office, Penelope couldn't help but smile at the turn of events that occurred that morning. Why did she feel so embarrassed; it's not like she had done anything wrong. Maybe it was the fact that Alex had found them that way. While lost in thought, she didn't realize that Alex had entered her office. "Garcia? I'm sorry about this morning; I didn't mean to startle you and Derek." Alex said apologetically "Gorgeous, don't worry about it; you didn't do anything wrong." Garcia explained to Alex as her bright blue eyes shown back to Garcia's. "I'm glad you said that, um, I kind of have a surprise for you; follow me." Alex said while walking out of the office and leading Garcia to a room on the top floor. When they got there Garcia walked in front of Alex into the room as Garcia stepped in, Alex closed and locked the door from the outside.

As confusion edged at Garcia's mind, she saw a handsome man start walking her way from the far left side of the room. "Hey there, hot stuff." She said flirting with her best friend. "Hey there, baby your beautiful." Derek said in a flirting tone as he saw a piece of paper slide under the door and he went and picked it up. It read: Uncle Derek I know the truth don't lie to yourself anymore, I'll be back at seven tonight to let you and Garcia out but, she better know the truth. Love, Sweet Pea "What does it say?" Garcia questioned after Derek folded the paper and put it in his pocket. "We'll be let out at seven tonight until then we are stuck here." Derek informed.

After about an hour of sitting on the floor looking out a bay window together Derek spoke first "Baby Girl, what do you want to do to pass the time?" "Why don't we play truth or dare? Garcia said sounding bored. Garcia went first and Derek said truth; "What is that note all about?" she looked at him for an answer then down to her fingers nervous about the answer. "Another one of Alex's plans." He said simply. When it was Derek's turn Garcia said truth; "Have you ever thought about us being together?" Derek asked looking out the bay window. Garcia turned bright pink and was a little afraid to answer. "Yes." She said almost inaudible but, Derek had heard her and as Garcia looked up from her hands nervously; Derek kissed her passionately at first but then it got heated, as he whispered in her ear "Penelope I love you."

Before Garcia said anything Alex opened the door to let them out and Derek cursed under his breath; why does that girl always have bad timing?

_**What do you guys think so far? Reviews are encouraged and thanks so much for liking the first chapter so much. XOXOXO-Alex**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"He said what?" Emily shouted in surprise at Alex. "Did she say it back?" Emily continued. "Well … you see I kind of walked in before she could respond." Alex cringed worried how Emily was going to reply. "We need to give them alone time and fast." Emily started telling Alex as she started dialing Garcia's number. Emily decided to take Garcia shopping as Alex got Derek together and told him about the plan that Emily and herself conjured up. The plan was to get Garcia all gussied up and for Derek to set up a perfect night for them both. The only reason he agreed is because he really wanted to know how she felt about him and to hopefully sneak in a good night kiss.

Later that night, Garcia showed up at Derek house after several hours of shopping and getting pretty. When Derek opened his front door he saw the most beautiful sight; he's blonde princess was in a tight dress that cut off at her knees and was so tight that it showed off all of her curves. As he looked into her eyes he had to suppress a groan. "Come in my lady, dinner is waiting for us in the dining room." Derek said showing Garcia to her seat without putting his hand on her back, afraid of what he might do. They had a lovely night just talking and flirting like usual and afterwards they watched "The Possession." Garcia was so scared she was snuggled in Derek's chest; Derek couldn't help but look into her gorgeous eyes and as he did her eyes met his. They both leaned forward and started passionately kissing.

What they didn't know was that Alex had set up a spy camera; Alex and Emily were looking through Alex's laptop grinning ear to ear and high fiving each other. The last thing Alex saw before closing her laptop was Derek picking up Garcia and he carrying her to his room bridal style as they continued to passionately kiss each other.

They made love that night and at dawn they were still snuggled against each other perfectly as Garcia declared her love for Derek and everything was perfectly peaceful until Derek heard his phone go off and as he looked at the clock it was seven in the morning. They last thing he heard before he dropped his cell phone on the ground was "Derek Morgan, I have your niece and if you don't do exactly what I say she will not survive." To say the least Derek was mad as hell. He jumped out of bed and started to get dressed as he phoned Emily.


End file.
